


FAQ: People, Organic (Alphabetical)

by gatekat



Series: Gatekat's FAQ [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: FAQ, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: The organic OCs I have from all fandoms.





	FAQ: People, Organic (Alphabetical)

**A'zay Rom'os** : Kantin (Andrewsarchus) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Gunner. Black Knights. Partner: Ku'mid E'gra. Jet: Black Star. Mates: R'ars Rom'os and K'dar Rom'os

 **Aaron Redding** : Kat of Aristal, Male, brown-and-red tabby, Prostitute, Fandom: SWAT Kats, a 20-something, nice guy, just coming out of a long string of abusive relationships and into Rock's hands at his Halfway House. Suggested to Callie in Power Games pt 10 as a possible long-term dating partner. He never made it through high school, though he's going for his GED now. Not an aggressive bone left in his body.

 **Aaron Whiskers** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Dark brown, Enforcer, Dectective, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Heavily built. Close friend of Chance.

 **Abha** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's wife who was killed by BKK in first attack, former vic

 **Aditi** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's first wife. Dead.

 **Agatha Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Brown on ochre tabby, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Rock's mother, a classic ochre Furlong.

 **Agetha Kymeal Feral** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Pilot, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 15 in New Lives, Old Ways story 10. She's killed in combat towards the end of the war, when she's 17. Daughter of Lieutenant Commander Tedine Feral, the CO of Quatermass Island. Brought forward in time by Jake and Chance.

 **Aiyesha** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Classic Tiger, Pet, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Dark Kat's pet. Female Tigress in her early 20's from Tusandrin. Broken.

 **Alamin** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Amanda's father's third (and oldest surviving) wife

 **Alen Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Captain. Pilot. Call: Ricochet

 **Alexander Feral** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Champion, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Previous Champion of Halikar in Sayden Bay, between the last Megawar and the current day. Vigilante uncle of Commander Feral, went after the nastier criminals in his home-city, as well as Champions who weren't explicitly allied with Halikar or who objected to his methods. Part of the reason they're in the mess they're in now; he went too far, and was eventually taken out himself.

'Them' being 'Sayden Bay'. They had crime problems at the time, but they're currently suffering from the balance of the region shifting because of his overzealous approach to his job. When other Champions of good gods came after him to keep him from going after normal criminals, trying to bring him to justice, he took them out as well, before being killed himself by the region's equivalent to DK. The effects weren't as sweeping as this generation's will be, but it set Sayden Bay's law enforcement back decades, and set up a lot of other trouble world-wide as the balance of power shifted.

Named not for killing during the blue moon, but because he left a blue, crescent-moon shaped calling card behind from early in his career, before he *really* flipped out and started calling himself the Harbinger of Justice.

 **Alira** : Kantin (Anubian Jackal) of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priestess at the Temple of Izaris at Mark West where Wave Runner first stays.

 **Allen** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Midnight's x-boyfriend. Abusive drunk

 **Amanda Feathertail** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Longerfur. orange, red, white, black, brown calico with tabby stripes. White and black hair, blue eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Gunner. Call: Princess. Brad Mallion, then Willow Greanna. Plane: Black Lightning. Squad: Black Knights. Native (Karalanol) heritage she displays proudly as much as regs allow. Relatively mellow for a weura (warrior woman). Of medicine woman lineage, daughter of the chief and his expected successor. Native name: Ees-ta-vina (beautiful new dawn) Mitsel-eman (woman of honor)

 **Amelia Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, tabby, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Bastet. Meg's sister. Nick: Melia. A well-respected, third ranked one in a larger temple to Bastet, the main one in the Bars

 **Ameris** : AI of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The jet Jake and family took on their world tour. A full AI that pilots itself.

 **Amunet Mubarak** : Human (Mokole) of Earth, Female, African, brown eyes, Warrior, Fandom: Were, African American. Captain and sniper in the US Army.   
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Amunet-Mubarak-sketch-192756879>

**Amy Piercin** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Student, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Zach's girlfriend in Power Games ch 2.

 **Anastasia Relka** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Brown , black hair, Officer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Turmoil real name

 **Andrea Simone Carpenter** : Human of Aristal, Female, Mage, Priest, Seer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Human Female. Blood Mage and Seer of Tameral (one of his most gifted). Transplant from an alternate dimension. She was exiled because of her gifts. They intended to kill her by flying her into the sun, but she escaped.

 **Andy Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Merchant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Has a BBQ joint

 **Arba Amash** : Kantin (Wolf-Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Champion of Lamashtu.

 **Arden Sharpclaw** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pilot. Lieutenant Junior Grade in MegaWar 2. Black Knight.

 **Articia** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Artist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A female artist in ancient Balkita that became their word for artist and eventually into the modern word for it. Abi found her tomb in the Seharal Complex. Renown for her statue work.

 **Artimis** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call Sign for Felina Feral

 **Asaytae** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris 

**Ashley McKysn** : Xanith (Snow Leopard) of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost. Commander of the unit.

 **Asuen, Lady** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, highest ranking noble in the first class of riffle kats in MW2, talented. 

**Atheist** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Known as 'Atheist' or 'The Anti-God' to the very small number who knows he exists. Not even the gods know about him (with the possible exception of Izaris and/or Jenz). Born mortal that gained great power as a mage and did not believe the gods were real (thus the origin of the word). He knew there were powerful creatures out there, but considered them and their status among mortals as a sham. He gained enough power to become a lich and progressed from there with the eventual goal of destroying anything that dared claim to be divine when it wasn't. It makes his main gift of the Quell (breaking a link to the gods) and their views make perfect sense.

 **Audrey Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, ocher on tan tabby, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance Furlong's mother

 **Austin Dupin** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black, Detective, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Brilliant investigative student almost ready to graduate in Power Games 2. Not so hot at the physical end (barely made it through the qualifying exams). Has family tradition as detectives, is trying to follow the line.

 **Ayria** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Birth, midwives. Bastet's daughter

 **Bahur, Dr.** : Kat of Aristal, Male, bright orange, fine tabby stripes, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, brilliant aerospace engineer/inventor. Broken out of Balkitian prison in New Lives, Old Ways 

**Bakula** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's wife (sixth) who witnessed the attacks. Used a prayer ribbon against him.

 **Baldev** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's kitten BKK killed, 7 years old

 **Barbara Cannick** : Kantin (Rottweiler) of Aristal, Female, brown and tan, brown eyes, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A new member of the Temple of Pain's Pleasure, and as serious a masochist as Jake, if not more. Truly born to it.

 **Bastet** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Mother of Katkind. Her primary fields are Motherhood, (Female) Fertility, the Hearth and Home. She is a warrior only in the sense that a mother protecting her cubs is. I think she may well be one of Tamorl's few direct children. After all, birth is new life after great pain and some bloodshed. Her 'bible' is called Leaves of Motherhood.

 **Bericresh** : Energy being of Earth, Neuter , Fandom: SWAT Kats, An Incarna of the Celestrine Chimera. focused on the mysteries and malleability of technology.

 **Bev Evers** : Kat of Aristal, Female, orange tabby, blond hair, blue eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost. The head Doc of the Ghosts. Looks about 65.

 **Biama** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Merchant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Veldt B&B owner.

 **Bill Ortega** : Kantin (Chihuahua) of Aristal, Male, tan, brown eyes, Reporter, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Reporter for a paper from Mark's old neighborhood, relatively chummy with him. Running jokes about his height and the fact that he just about has to bark to get anybody to notice him at a press conference are standard fare, and he takes it all well - he's one of the press corps' favorite experts on his community, and he knows he's earned respect along with the jibes.

 **Blaster** : Loup Maru of Haleoth, Male, steel gray and black, Fandom: Biker Mice from Mars, Resident of Aristal. giant, uses heavy weapons 

**Blondie** : Animal (dog) of Aristal, Male, Fandom: None, One of Jake and Sondra's dogs in Power Games.

 **Blue Manx** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Canon. Pilot during MegaWar 2. Ancestor of Mayor Max. Top ace of his time. Leader of the Black Knights in MegaWar 2.

 **Blue Moon Killer** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Criminal, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Serial Killer. Alt Name for Alexander Feral

 **Boadicea** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Firecat Tabby, Champion, Priest, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priestess of Halikar and Queen of The United Tribes of Keldina, Champion of Keldina.

 **Bobby Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Chocolate on sandy tabby, brown eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance Furlong's father. Died on duty.

 **Brad Mallion** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black and white tuxedo , Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pilot. Call: Tumbler. Prefers toms. Amanda Feathertail's Pilot. Killed by Lierok in Power Games.

 **Brad Whitestar** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, brilliant aerospace engineer/inventor. Jake's age. 

**Bright Dawn** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Zach's daughter. 12 in Power Games story 13.

 **Brighteyes** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Nickname for Jake Clawson

 **Bruce** : Kat of Aristal, Male, gray, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Meg's boyfriend. Lean

 **Bull** : Kat of Aristal, Male, piebald white, brown and orange, SpecOps, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Bull's SpecOps Team leader, big. Pre-Enforcer Chance Furlong once worked with him.

 **Byrne** : Human of Earth, Male, Military, Fandom: None, Vice Admiral. Commander of the TSS Defiance

 **Calice** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, MegaKat City's Mistress of Arms of Halikar.

 **Calios** : Kat (Balinese) of Aristal, Female, Instructor, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Former diplomat from Veldt that married a Traveran noble (F). More an equal of Mika teaching on a favor than a servant of Mika.

 **Calix (Honor)** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Sister of Eryx; 'honest thieves' in life who were put to death because neither would incriminate the other to save herself when they were framed for a murder.

 **Camarn, Dr.** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The primary psychiatrist for Enforcer Academy

 **Cameron** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Chance Furlong and Turmoil

 **Cammy** : Kat of Aristal, Female, golden tiger-tabby, Servant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A servant of Shier Khan's at his MKC home.

 **Candra** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mid-ranking priestess of Bastet that is the mother of Jake's first litter of 3 in Power Games.

 **Candy Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, tabby, Prostitute, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A street walker; still a prostitute, but managed to get a job at one of the brothels rather than working on the streets. The main rule around Chance's place (when she was staying there) was that she couldn't bring customers home. She still brought home a lot of stories, and a few lessons for the guys and girls as they came of age (not with her, but she had friends who were good, clean, trustworthy, and willing to do her family a favor or two once in a while.)

 **Carbin** : Loup Maru of Haleoth, Female, white, Warrior, Fandom: Biker Mice from Mars, 

**Cardic** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Works for the MKC Enforcers for Lost Day events.

 **Caren Valech** : Kat of Aristal, Male, tabby, Chemical Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Works at MASA. Jake's sire with Tezla

 **Carmin De'rull** : Kat of Aristal, Male, MMA, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The master Savateur that Berman trounced in a MMA championship 5 years before Power Games story 2.

 **Carmin Kythar** : Xanith (Panther) of Aristal, Male, Mob Boss, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Dead over two decades in Power Games story 5. Captured Ulysses when he was undercover not long out of Academy.

 **Carol Tanner** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Zach's sister

 **Carrie** : Kat of Aristal, Female, tabby, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Mayrie and Thomas Furlong. (F 8) has the typical fascination with all things horse, fantasy or otherwise. Goes to Viewcrest Elementary School (2nd grade).

 **Cassandra** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Chance Furlong and Turmoil

 **Cathie Winter-Touch** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Tamoral. Black-on-gray female tabby, dresses in her robes and one of the faith's better trainers. In her 80's (mid-40's human equivalent). Master of Tamorl's Mercy (martial art). Lithe martial artist; very unassuming, doesn't even look all that fast most of the time. She's been checking Rock out once in a while, but hasn't done anything about it.

 **Catra** : Kat (Balinese) of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Biama's 12 year old daughter. Veldt.

 **Celestine** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Lady of the Stars

 **Charley** : Kantin (Doberman) of Aristal, Male, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake's first boyfriend (high school)

 **Chema** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Golden Tigress serving as Sheliel's high priestess

 **Chesmu** : Iteranik of ?, Male, Fandom: None, 2 arms, 2 legs, centaur build, 5ft tall

 **Chocolate** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Stacy Furlong's call sign

 **Chrissa** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Zach and Eretha's first daughter.

 **Christie Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, pregnant in Power Games story 5.

 **Cindy** : Kat of Aristal, Female, brown fur, black hair, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Early 20's, has a girlfriend, very fluffy

 **Cody Feral** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Blackthorn's grandson, age 8, killed by BKK.

 **Cody Ice-Eyes** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost. very large

 **Colin Black** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pilot. Partner of Stacy 'Chocolate' Furlong, then Jamie 'Red Dawn' Whitson. Jet: Black Kat. Call: Snake Eyes. One of the longer-lived pilots in the program. Has survived three jets, along with his partner. No lover

 **Coni'chu** : Loup Maru of Haleoth, Male, tawny, Warrior, Fandom: Biker Mice from Mars, Resident of Aristal. Heavily tattooed, shifter 

**Connie Withersan** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mother of Chance's daughter. Can just be from a different social class/area. We've established that dating outside the Bars isn't that uncommon, and if Ulysses is one of the BKK's vics, then he obviously did his hunting elsewhere too. Connie could've been one of those victims. Her parents, not particularly thrilled that she was dating Chance (but letting it slide because she seemed to be happy again, at least for a while) lived largely in denial of the fact that their grandkit was Chance's, and Connie, needing their support, let them. After they died in a car crash (very recently), she didn't let Chance know because she didn't think that she, or her daughter, needed the emotional roller coaster involved in bringing him back into their lives, particularly since she's still not really interested in seeing him again.

 **Conroy Steevers** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Dark Kat's name as a priest of Rapentap. Panther-Tiger mix.

 **Crawford** : Human of Earth, Male, white, Military, Fandom: None, Senior Chief Petty Officer, Comms officer of the TSS Victory

 **Crusher** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Son by Arba Amash and Ku'mid

 **Daena Raven** : Kat (Burmese) of Aristal, Female, Chocolate Burmese, brown eyes, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Midnight's mother.

 **Dances-At-Dawn** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Gray tabby with misty charcoal stripes in a swirling pattern, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol.

 **Darien** : Kantin (Coyote-Fox) of Aristal, Male, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. The raider that surrendered to Jake.

 **DarkClaw** : Kat of Aristal, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, MASA Engineer (rocket scientist), R&D, friend of Jake Clawson

 **Darla Saravu** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Tiger, Zookeeper, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Head avian keeper

 **Darzen** : Kat of Aristal, Male, red tabby with sandy stripes, orange eyes, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. A warrior in Pazuquista's tribe that is willing to give up his sash to marry Amanda as her wife.

 **Daya** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, cinnamon, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Elder, empath

 **DeathWalk** : Kantin (Andrewsarchus) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call Sign for A'zay Rom'os.

 **Debria Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake Clawson's mother

 **Decker** : Human of Earth, Male, white, Military, Fandom: None, Chief Warrant Officer 2, Comms officer of the TSS Unconquered

 **Delgado** : Human of Earth, Male, Military, Fandom: None, Rear Admiral Lower Half. Commander of the TSS Victory

 **Demon, The** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Kulfaux after he was Unmade.

 **Dhiren Khan** : Xanith (Panther-Tiger) of Aristal, Male, black tiger with silvery stripes, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Alt ID for Dark Kat

 **Dhiren Natwishia** : Xanith (Panther-Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Dark Kat Alias. A wealthy half-noble from Tusandrin (the son of a noble Tiger and a commoner Panther; has money from dad but no title)

 **Doc Hazlil** : Xanith (Ocelot) of Aristal, Male, Ocelot, Doctor, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Feral family doctor

 **Donald Rickerdson** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, One of the Enforcers that started the first Stonewall riot. The troublemaker. Tim Blackwell's partner

 **Doug Berten** : Kat of Aristal, Male, piebald, Criminal, Fandom: SWAT Kats, AKA BKK. Aging, overweight piebald tom. started at ten, ran amok for almost 80 years, last 14 years in prison for trials and appeals. He started to confess after the 3rd or 4th conviction at trial.

 **Doug Kildar** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Dark tabby, Criminal, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Half-panther tabby, homophobe, xenophobe, hates Kantin and a general bully.

 **Doug Kildar** : Kat of Aristal, Male, dark tabby, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Half Panther, local bully with a gang

 **Dralthea Thel'Starshar** : Dracon of Draconea, Female, light blue, Administration, Fandom: None, Rank: Castellan. manages the court schedule of Queen StarFire

 **Dylan Baker** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Male, Cheetah, Criminal, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Dark Kat lackey who thought he was getting promoted. One of Dark Kat's more skilled errand boys (and with a record to match), he got the chance to upgrade from lackey to lieutenant and jumped at it. The Dreadnought was piloted by Creeplings beyond him.

 **Dynil** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Dark Tiger, Champion, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Champion of Bastet during Alexander Feral's time. Female Tigress, dark furred.

 **Ees-ta-vina Mitsel-eman** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Longerfur. orange, red, white, black, brown calico with tabby stripes. White and black hair, blue eyes, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. beautiful new dawn/ woman of honor. Relatively mellow for a weura (warrior woman). Of medicine woman lineage, daughter of the chief and his expected successor. MKC name: Amanda Feathertail

 **Elayna Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Female, chocolate thick stripes on dark caramel, hazel eyes, Politician, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Chance Furlong and Tezla Clawson, married to Gregory Briggs

 **Elina Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake Clawson's four-times great grandmother

 **Eloewin** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Halikar's first wife, a fertility goddess of the harvest and abundant food, including meat. Killed when the Asherian Empire invaded Balkita.

 **Ember Sharpclaw** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Lt. Blackthorn's secretary.

 **Emiss** : Kat of Aristal, Female, orange, copper hair and brown stripes on tail, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, ranking priest of Eshik and Marka in MKC, along with Matark. 

**Emonti, Dr.** : Kat of Aristal, Fandom: SWAT Kats, brilliant aerospace engineer/inventor

 **Eniara** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Captain of The Golden Kingdom Air Force. Among the best pilots in the world. 

**Eretha Dawnspeaker** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Red on cream tabby, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Zach's Karalanol wife, granddaughter of the wise-kat who took on his training. By now, Eretha is 20; had her first kit at 18, lost her by 19. She'd be 41 in Power Games story 12.

 **Erie** : Kat (Desert Cat) of Aristal, Male, Desert Cat, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Subby, snuggly (when not playing), enjoys pain, and particularly enjoys Jake's ability to switch from sado-masochist to affectionate at the drop of a hat, mostly. Mika's pet with a crush on Jake.

 **Erin Tagger** : Kat of Aristal, Female, calico, Student, Fandom: SWAT Kats, History PhD

 **Eryx (Loyalty)** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Sister of Calix; 'honest thieves' in life who were put to death because neither would incriminate the other to save herself when they were framed for a murder.

 **Eshik** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Lady of Pain's Pleasure and sister of Marka. Mortal Leopard that ascended to Godhood.  
These two siblings, under some name or another, are the heart and soul of every BDSM community. Whether they are acknowledged by the practitioners or not, they do watch over those who are enjoy pain with their pleasure. Rock's most likely patron deities.

The sashes are not only a means of recognizing members of the temple, but of telling if they're where they belong. The sashes in the rooms (including the main temple area) are of each color (excepting the white stripe and golden hem). You can enter any room with a sash of your rank or lower without permission, or with the permission of somebody of that rank or better; the healer's stripe trumps any question of rank if somebody called for a healer, and the golden hem is purely for identification purposes, nothing related to rank. Services are always held behind closed doors with (at least) a dark blue sash across the door.

No sash: Not a member of the Temple. You're a guest, or you snuck in, either way you're welcome as long as you keep your nose where it belongs.  
Dark blue: Lay member of the Temple.  
Dark blue with a red stripe down the middle: Acolyte  
Red: Guard/Mid-ranked priest.  
Red with a black stripe: Highly ranked priest/qualified to hold most services.  
Black: The Master and Mistress of a temple.  
Anything with a white stripe: Healer.  
Anything with a golden hem: Professional sadist outside of temple duties.  
Anything with a blood red hem: Professional masochist outside of temple duties.  
A Champion: Dark blue sash (unless a higher one is earned) with a hem of whatever color they feel s/he can be trusted with, alternating with gold if he's also a professional sadist.

The hems, basically, don't actually denote rank, they're informational.

 **Eshrin, Lady** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Caracal, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Golden Kingdom. brilliant aerospace engineer/inventor. 

**Esta** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Golden hair, white fur, Slave, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. A slave that served Zach

 **Estrasa** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Female, Fandom: Were, Clan Howle Island. Jauna's Alpha

 **Eternal Dawn** : Xanith (Jaguar) of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Halikar and Master of Arms of Tambron. middle-aged Jaguar male. A firebrand that transferred out here because this is the only Temple that still follows Halikar's oldest traditions.

 **Ethus** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Male, Slave, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. Palace slave 

**Fahik** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, God of Skill. Caracal. Rarely a well-worshipped deity, since most of his 'portfolio' is covered in more detail by others. His most devoted followers dedicate themselves to mastery of whatever their chosen profession is, usually joining the upper ranks in it young as a result.

The Jonathon family, however, is descended from a line of His high priests. While most of His followers strive for mastery, His priests achieve it almost without effort, their magic and various gifts allowing them to excel in their chosen field so long as they put their skills to good use. According to legend, there was a time when his priests, the abd-al Fahik, were capable of shifting between various masteries largely at will, but if it ever was true, it's been many generations since any of them were seen.

As an aside, followers of other deities *can* outperform Fahik's followers, in terms of magic and gifts. You just don't run into too many master craftsmen who are dedicated followers of Halikar, for example.

Perhaps it's not too hard to see why he's not *that* incredibly popular.

 **Fate** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 

**Fela Bast-Daughter** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Brown tabby, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priestess of Bastet in MegaKat City

 **Felist Feral** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The wife of Blackthorn's son, mother of Cody.

 **Fern** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Gray tiger-tabby, Slave, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Slave of Chief Mitsel-eman, a favorite of Amanda's

 **Firewall** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Female, green eyes, Philodox, Fandom: Were, Clan Nailobo, Senior Philodox. Elder. Human name: Mary Nailobo

 **Flametongue** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Mage, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A mage who is helping the Enforcers with their werewolf problem.

 **Gary Ridges** : Kat of Aristal, Male, solid orange, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pumadyne Engineer, 45. One of Jake's main contacts for technical suggestions to the XT-12.

 **Ghede Nightwind** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Male, Cheetah, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Seriously anti-lion and militant. 

**Grace Helis** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black fur, brunette hair, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Sergeant. Commando

 **Graydon** : Kat of Aristal, Male, red-on-orange tabby, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Jenz. an associate of Toama's.

 **Greg** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Bartender, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Works at Beachfront

 **Greg Whiteclaw** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Grey tabby, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake's second boyfriend (collage)

 **Gregory Manx** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Blue Manx's real name

 **Gretchen Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance Furlong's mother's mother's mother

 **Gubrit** : Urgronian of ?, Male, Merchant, Fandom: , Owns a combat sim site in a spaceport

 **Hailen Farseer** : Xanith (Panther-Wolf) of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priest of Halikar

 **Hala Killheart** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Female, Tri-colored, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Captain, commando. Killheart pack alpha

 **Half** : Animal (dog) of Aristal, Male, Fandom: None, One of Jake and Sondra's dogs in Power Games.

 **Halikar** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Aggressive Defender. While he will not start a war or conflict, he is very willing to take one up if he sees an advantage for his 'land' -- or threat to it. What distinguishes him from most warriors, is that he is honestly only interested in protecting what is his, not expanding it. Halikar is relatively young, but very strong. He is most likely Sheliel's son or younger brother.

Halikar began life as a sun-god and head of the pantheon in Balkita, not that different from the Egyptian Ra. He defended his people viciously and aggressively. When his homeland was eventually conquered, his efforts were so respected by the invaders that his profile was shifted and his worship actually increased. He went from the top god in a minor kingdom to a well-respected god of 'offense is the best defense' in a major empire. Since then his profile has continued to shift towards protection more than aggression as politics and national boarders stabilized and war as a way of life began to be looked down on.

 **Handor** : of Aristal, Male, Musician, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Member of the Free Spirits band.

 **Hank** : Xanith (Lion) of Aristal, Male, Yellow with tan mane, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Rock played with at Warlords

 **Harbinger of Justice** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Criminal, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Serial Killer. Alt Name for Alexander Feral 

**Hasslin** : Kat of Aristal, Scientist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Subatomic physics genius, friend of Jake Clawson

 **Hathor** : Xanith (Lion) of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Belongs to a distant cousin of Pazuquista's seneschal. Freed in Jake's name after being traded for Darien.

 **Hawk Firepoint** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priest of Halikar in MKC, Hailen's successor. In middle age, still a fit warrior.

 **Heather Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, brown on sandy tabby, gold eyes, Fandom: SWAT Kats, works assembly at Pumadyne

 **Heather Ricee** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Captain. SI Detective. SI shift captain for graveyard.

 **Heliek** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Halikar. Sun-mage, touched by Halikar, Champion's son.

 **Hellen Favad-Talon** : Kat of Aristal, Female, golden tabby with blond hair, blue eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, SI Detective. a specialist in supernatural threats and crimes. Lab specialist; tends to teach in field uniform with a lab coat.

 **Henrietta Marka** : Kantin (Wirehair Dachshund) of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Called Henry. sister and mate of Jordan Eshik. ranking priest of Eshik and Marka in Saydan Bay, and operate in MKC with permission. Wears a black sash with gold trim.

 **Heth Andolon** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Prison Guard.

 **Hlan** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Male, Slave, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. Palace slave 

**Hykiea** : Kat of Aristal, Female, firepoint Balinese, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priest of Halikar in Veldt. ' High Priestess Hykiea of Halikar's Guard' is her formal title. Of relative youth for her post.

 **Indukala** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's wife (second) who witnessed the attacks

 **Inflictor, The** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tamorl's Tower Resident. Panther, M. 65 (human equivalent). The highest-ranking priest of Tamorl, probably going to retire from active services in a decade or two. Former Champion of Tamoral.

 **Isis** : Animal (cat) of Aristal, Female, Fandom: None, A spayed domestic shorthair queen, silver with white tips. Pet cat of Anne Gora. 

**Ivanov** : Human of Earth, Female, white, Military, Fandom: None, Senior Chief Petty Officer, Comms officer of the TSS Hawking

 **Izaris** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Goddess of Knowledge, consort of Fahik. White over red vixen with black tips and paws.

 **Jack Ferriday** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Major. Gunner. Call name: Ratter

 **JadeClaw** : Kat (Siamese) of Aristal, Female, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Aerospace genius, R&D, friend of Jake Clawson

 **James Brown** : Kat of Aristal, Male, chocolate brown with red highlights, black hair, brown eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, SI Detective. a specialist in supernatural threats and crimes. Well-muscled. Teaches in dress uniform with all his medals and ribbons.

 **James Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Creator of the Surge Suit and the real power behind Hard Drive.

 **James Farther** : Kat of Aristal, Male, dark tabby, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Aerospace genius, R&D, friend of Jake Clawson

 **James Redbrush** : Kantin (Fox) of Aristal, Male, Red Fox, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Greasemonkey as much as researcher, but brilliant at it. Jake's mentor. 

**James Shyder** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black and white, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A big tom, good friend of Chance Furlong

 **Jamie** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Dispatcher

 **Jamie** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Tamoral. brown tom.

 **Jamie Longtail** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Killed by Lierok in Power Games.

 **Jamie Whitson** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Red fur, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Gunner. Partner of Colin 'Snake Eyes' Black. Jet: Black Kat

 **Jamie Whitson** : of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Gunner. Black Knight. Gunner of the Sky Knight. Partner: Colin Black Call: Red Dawn 

**Janet Mercer** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black on gray tiger tabby, black hair/tail, dark blue, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Enforcer, Ulysses's partner out of Academy when they went under cover. Killed in front of him when they were undercover. Casual lovers when the job called for it, he still fell in love with her, but not before she died. About Felina's size, silky black hair/tail

 **Jarrem Blackthorn** : Xanith of Aristal, Male, gray, black hair, yellow eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Lt. Commander and head of the Enforcer Academy, he is also Ulysses Feral's first cousin. Father was a Feral.

 **Jason Blacklaw** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black on gray tabby, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost. Tall, tightly muscled. 2rd-in-command of the Ghosts.

 **Jauna** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Male, Dark hair, lightly tanned, Diplomat, Fandom: Were, Clan Howle Island. early twenties. Pilot and diplomat. One of Thera's protégés. 

**Jean Kemota** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Midnight's father

 **Jed Medsen-Tanner** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Zach's Dad #2, Zach's sire

 **Jed Sandy** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Killed by Lierok in Power Games.

 **Jenny** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Piebald, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Rock played with at Warlords

 **Jenny Reed** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tall, well-muscled, Beat cop. Girlfriend is Rachael Summers

 **Jenny/Jienhue Young** : Kat (Siamese) of Aristal, Female, Lilac Siamese, Fandom: SWAT Kats, great-granddaughter of Mr. Young of the restaurant.

 **Jenz** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, the Keeper of Secrets

 **Jeramin Culdon** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Classic Silver Tabby shorthair, Explorer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Offered his form for sex to Wave Runner. Xenophile

 **Jeremy Fender** : Kat of Aristal, Male, gray tabby, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Prison Guard.

 **Jermain Tabisan** : Xanith (Panther-Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Blue-back, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Real name for Dark Kat.

 **Jessica Snubtail** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Captain. Pilot

 **Jessin** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Instructor, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Language tutor and ex-military officer. Contact of Mika's, and practically a surrogate mother to Cartha.

 **Jeu Su** : Xanith (Ocelot) of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mid-ranking priest of Halikar. Fascinated by knowledge, history, culture.

 **Jezebel Taloes** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Pilot, Fandom: SWAT Kats, civilian. Among the best pilots in the world. 

**Jheng Dhiran** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Tamoral. Siamese, F, 54 (human equivalent). High-ranking priestess in Xenquii's capitol. Has worked as a torturer for the imperial family in the past.

 **Joan Ritter** : Kat of Aristal, Female, calico, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Gunner. Black Knight. gunner of the Sky Knight. Call: Paladin. Pilot: Tammy 'Dash' Hydrina. known for her tendency to come to the rescue of other teams; once or twice she's risked the mission objective to help out another flight unit, but never actually ended up losing it (Feral is *not* thrilled with her.) 

**Joe Cranston** : Xanith (Jaguarundi) of Aristal, Male, Jaguarundi, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Place across from Jake/Rock's

 **Jordan Eshik** : Kantin (Wirehair Dachshund) of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Called Jo, brother and mate of Henrietta Marka. ranking priest of Eshik and Marka in Saydan Bay, and operate in MKC with permission. Wears a black sash with gold trim and a white stripe down the middle.

 **Judie Feral** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Pet, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Martina's pet.

 **Julian Jameson** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Male, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Clan Howle Island. Young Ahorn. 2nd child of Thera Jameson. Also called Wildfire

 **K'dar Rom'os** : Kantin (Andrewsarchus) of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mate of A'zay Rom'os and R'ars Rom'os

 **Kakra Sandru** : Xanith (Lion) of Aristal, Female, dark tan, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Detective in the Sexual Crimes Unit

 **Kaliku** : Animal (bird) of Aristal, Male, Fandom: None, A small parrot at The Aristal Garden. Name means 'little angel'.

 **Kapur** : Human of Earth, Female, Military, Fandom: None, Senior Chief Petty Officer, Comms officer of the TSS Shiva

 **Karetha Long** : Xanith (Margay) of Aristal, Female, Margay, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Been kicked out of Warlords in the past for being too intense. Rumor has it that she's killed a partner or two in the past, some debate over whether or not it was strictly accidental if it did happen. Very much into pain, and the sort that Rock would be terrified of Jake ending up with. A candidate for Eshik and Marka, along with Maxwell Steele and Rock Furlong.

 **Karmel** : Kat of Aristal, Female, dark calico, Researcher, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Bull's SpecOps team, feisty research SpecOps coordinator.   
Lab technician, researcher, dispatcher, source of equipment, voice of reason and surrogate mother all wrapped up in the sweetest, nicest shekat you'll ever meet.   
Raised 9 kits of her own and some grandkits

 **Kathie Firetail** : Kat of Aristal, Female, chocolate brown with flame red hair, tail and dorsal stripe, hazel eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Gunner, Lieutenant Colonel, leader of the Black Knight squad. Partner of Tanner 'Shark' Evans. Jet: Black Eagle. Team: Black Knights. Call: Rumble

 **Kendris** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Justice, Female

 **Kerrn** : Kat of Aristal, Male, brown on brown tabby, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Halikar. Buff

 **Kilmol** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Commando, Alpha of Delta unit

 **Kimyra NightWind** : Xanith (Snow Leopard Sabertooth) of Aristal, Female, wild colors and patterns (dyed), gray eyes, Musician, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Leader singer of the Free Spirits band. Very good. From Honor, Secrets and Love

 **Kinder NightWind** : Xanith (Snow Leopard Sabertooth) of Aristal, Male, bounty hunter, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Kimyra NightWind's brother

 **Kinera** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, MtF Tan, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priestess of Eshik and Marka being an MTF transsexual in Treveris, with both a male mate (the High Priest) and a female mate who subs to both of them.

 **Kinetika** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Female, Omega, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Created by Dark Kat from plans stolen from Stacy Young. Wears body armor she developed to enhance her speed, provide weapons and shielding. Her suit was moving faster on the ground than anything had a right to, and maneuvering as well as the TurboKat could.

 **King Jue** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Leader of Tambron.

 **Kip Durnan** : Kantin (Wolf-Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Brindle with tiger stripes, Mechanic, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 31, Enforcer mechanic, recently promoted to working on the jets rather than ground vehicles, former one-night-stand of Jake's and wants more. Tiger-striped, cat-clawed brindle Wolf.  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Kip-and-Black-Sun-by-MrMongoose-303445078>  
<http://gatekat.deviantart.com/art/Kip-Durnan-by-ShimaLuan-135447717>

 **Kirstie** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black-on-red tabby, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Was part of Jake's Lost Day as a sehkat prisoner forced into heat

 **Konuse** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, God of assassins. Code of Assassins:  
*Always be professional in year dealings and efficient in your kill  
*Learn a new way to kill at least once a year.  
*Never take a contract you are not willing to fulfill  
*Perform to the letter of the contract.  
*Perform (if possible) to the spirit of the contract.  
*Never lie about a contract; before, during or after, unless it is to get close to the target.  
*Never kill the same way twice in one year, unless a contract specifies it.  
*Assist other assassins of Konuse who are in need (sharing of wealth, training, contacts, contracts, breaking out of prison, shelter) as long as they are members in good standing. Konuse gives all of His followers a magical mark on their aura -- a feel -- that his followers in good standing can sense.  
*Obey the law whenever possible. 

**Korunn Djia** : Xanith (Snow Leopard) of Aristal, Female, black fur and golden rosettes, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priest of the Tambron Temple. Mate of Korunn Sheng. Snow Leopard with black fur and golden rosettes -- she weren't born that way, but Halikar graced her with the unique looks when she became the temple leader.

 **Korunn Ly-Mu** : Xanith (Snow Leopard) of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Halikar. son of Korunn Sheng and Korunn Djia, normal Snow Leopard. Mystic

 **Korunn Naeva** : Xanith (Snow Leopard) of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Halikar. daughter of Korunn Sheng and Korunn Djia, normal Snow Leopard

 **Korunn Sheng** : Xanith (Snow Leopard) of Aristal, Male, black fur and golden rosettes, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priest of the Tambron Temple. Mate of Korunn Djia. Snow Leopard with black fur and golden rosettes -- he weren't born that way, but Halikar graced him with the unique looks when he became the temple leader.

 **Kram** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, An ancient Wolf god (the first Wolf, not Dire Wolf, god). The Wyld Lord's successor, eventually lost the Alpha position to Rarzyn. A violent, bloody deity of strength and battle, honed in the conflicts that led to the Dire Wolves dying out

 **Ku'mid E'gra** : Kantin (Hyaenodon) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pilot. Black Knights. Partner: A'zay Rom'os. Call: ShatterCoil. Jet: Black Star. Mates: R'ars Rom'os and K'dar Rom'os

 **Ku'mid L'ern** : Kantin (Hyaenodon) of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mate of Ku'mid E'gra and Ku'mid Seratilista.

 **Ku'mid Seratilista** : Kantin (Hyaenodon) of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mate of Ku'mid E'gra and Ku'mid L'ern.

 **Kul** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Kulfaux's new body. Son of Dark Kat and Arba. The kitten's face was grotesquely ugly, a tiny tentacle rubbing its face from under the cloth wrap, and he could make out a tiny, hungry mouth on the end of it, gnawing on the kitten's fur. The rest of his body was long and lanky already, without the normal kitten-fat he would have expected. The dark, black fur that covered his face gave way to a sickly, gray-green color from the chest down, except for the dozen or so hungry tentacles that sprouted from his abdomen. The tail that came down between his legs was more like a thick trunk than a tail ... and when he looked, he could see a third eye, tightly closed, sprouting from the kitten's hip.

 **Kulfaux** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The great evil god that was Unmade after his twelve took over the mortal world.

 **Kya Abrims** : Xanith (Panther) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Police. Sayden Bay. Lara Teris' partner. Sayden Bay.

 **Kyale** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The name for Marka in Majeare.

 **Kyale Bulank** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, a sleek MMA fighter who took Jake out in Power Games story 5.

 **Kyan** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The name for Eshik in Majeare.

 **Kyla, Lady** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Pilot, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. Among the best pilots in the world. 

**Lakshmi** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's wife who was killed by BKK in first attack

 **Lamashtu** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mother of Monsters. Bastet's dark side. A perpetually gravid she-Wolf with black wings (Wolf-head on a human body in the core setting, but...), whose followers pray to her for children that are strong... and they get them, though they tend to be hideously malformed monsters at the same time. According to legend, medusas, gnolls, and harpies came from when she found herself enamored of a python, hyena, or hawk, respectively. She was Wyld Lord's Alpha female when she was more about strength than deformaties, back before even the first hints of civilization.

 **Landar** : Kat of Aristal, Doctor, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Works at Alkatraz

 **Lankin, Professor** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, From the early days of jet travel. Jake-level creations for the day. Jake knows his granddaughter.

 **Lara James** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Janet's contact within Kahrin Industries.

 **Lara Teris** : Kantin (Alsatian) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Police. Sayden Bay. Kya Abrims' partner

 **Laura** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance's ex-girlfriend. Older teenager, dated Chance because, at the time, he was mildly famous and she wanted to glom onto it. He was about as gullible about it as you might expect, but Meg saw right through it. One night, Laura and Meg got into it and Chance caught about half the conversation on either side. What he does know for sure is that Meg was a wreck afterwards, and he was breaking up with Laura in the next few days.

 **Ledur/Lenka** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Male, Caracal, Servant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Caracal MTF moghayir, long-term servant of Mika's, very loyal out of sheer gratitude for the fact that she lets him live as a her, at least in private, and for the support she gives people like 'him.'

 **Leland Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, bounty hunter, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Audrey Furlong and Leon (litter 2). Chance Furlong's older brother. 

**Leon** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance Furlong's father

 **Lierok** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Wolf spirit Zach summoned that turned him into a werewolf. Beta to the Wyld Lord.

Reference points: "Dire Alpha" - leader of the Dire Wolves during their time; he's well over 3,000 years old, and was accepted as the great spirit fo the Dire Wolves. Saying he's a Beta of the Wyld Pack might be admitting status as a Beta, but only because *nobody* outranks the Wyld Lord.

As for the claims of his exploits are fairly self-explanatory. Marshaled the Dire Wolves against the Dire Lions and drove them out of their territory, won immortality by fighting Death itself and winning, only 'died' because he joined the Wyld Lord's pack, a step up from any mortal rank you might have.

 **Lindin Derlon** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Investigator, Fandom: SWAT Kats, PI. Old panther.

 **Lindon Gresh** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, brilliant aerospace engineer/inventor 

**Lissette (Lise) Mandaley** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black, Blue eyes, Pet, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Max and Dark Kat's plaything/model. Sleek.

 **Longtail** : Kat of Aristal, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, MASA Engineer (rocket scientist), R&D, friend of Jake Clawson

 **Lord of Bones** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A figure similar to Baron Samedi, if you're familiar with the loa. He provided the skulls that were modeled for the crystal ones by Fahik's craftsmen; he didn't know about the joint order until after things were too far progressed (at this point in time, he was a *lot* busier and distant from his workshops' operations than he is now).

 **Lucky** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black-on-grey tabby, SpecOps, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Bull's SpecOps team, thief, Shadow's adoptive twin

 **Lunar** : Animal (Greater Svovel) of ?, Female, Fandom: None, The larger one, more territorial. females are larger to hunt and protect the territory.

 **Lychros Recca** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Female, brindle, Pilot, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Commander in the Lothos Air Force, Pack Alpha. mate of Lychros Seris. Among the best pilots in the world. 

**Lychros Seris** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, black, Pilot, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Commander in the Lothos Air Force, Pack Alpha. mate of Lychros Recca. Among the best pilots in the world. 

**Lyris** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Goddess of Healing

 **Lyth Bastet-Son** : Kat of Aristal, Male, chocolate on red tabby with a white chest, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, An Initiate in the temple of Bastet. Medium built. Mate of Tamara Furlong. With the Sandcats in soccer and Ice Lords in hockey. Safeword: Wimix.

 **Ma, Dr.** : Kat (Siamese) of Aristal, Male, Doctor, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Surgeon at Bast's Mercy

 **Macoli Ckestwil** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Police, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Officer that's gay friendly

 **Mandy Harris** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Orange tabby with white chest, Secretary, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Ulysses secretary in Power Games story 9.

 **Marchwi Cayron** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Criminal, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Leader of the group who captured Midnight in Veldt, Branded by Rock. Killed by Jake in Traveris 11 years later. Worked for DK.

 **Maria Walker** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Black fur with long black hair except for a shock of white in her bangs, Agent, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Agent of Warehouse 13. 42. Very good with procedure and working by the book, has been with the Archive for a very long time compared to most agents; started working there very young, and has been identified as having some magical potential (one of the reasons she sticks to protocol and process so much - it's a very bad idea to freestyle a summoning rite, for example.)

 **Marino** : Human of Earth, Male, Military, Fandom: None, Vice Admiral. Commander of the TSS Poseidon

 **Mark Guila** : Kantin (Fox) of Aristal, Male, tan with red points, Politician, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Brother and lover of Vanessa Guila. 18 in Power Games story 10 when Rock suggested him as a lover for Callie. Kit/Red Fox mix, they've got just enough red in the tan that they both practically glow when the light's right. Folks threw them out when they discovered the incestuous affair. He was on his way to collage, but things just didn't work out for it after they he had his sister to help support. She's going back to school and he's taking classes during the day as we can figure out how to help him pay for them; he's debating between poli sci and psych for majors, actually. Father: Romerro

 **Marka** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Lady of Pain's Pleasure and brother of Eshik. Mortal Leopard that ascended to Godhood.   
These two siblings, under some name or another, are the heart and soul of every BDSM community. Whether they are acknowledged by the practitioners or not, they do watch over those who are enjoy pain with their pleasure. Rock's most likely patron deities.

The sashes are not only a means of recognizing members of the temple, but of telling if they're where they belong. The sashes in the rooms (including the main temple area) are of each color (excepting the white stripe and golden hem). You can enter any room with a sash of your rank or lower without permission, or with the permission of somebody of that rank or better; the healer's stripe trumps any question of rank if somebody called for a healer, and the golden hem is purely for identification purposes, nothing related to rank. Services are always held behind closed doors with (at least) a dark blue sash across the door.

No sash: Not a member of the Temple. You're a guest, or you snuck in, either way you're welcome as long as you keep your nose where it belongs.  
Dark blue: Lay member of the Temple.  
Dark blue with a red stripe down the middle: Acolyte  
Red: Guard/Mid-ranked priest.  
Red with a black stripe: Highly ranked priest/qualified to hold most services.  
Black: The Master and Mistress of a temple.  
Anything with a white stripe: Healer.  
Anything with a golden hem: Professional sadist outside of temple duties.  
Anything with a blood red hem: Professional masochist outside of temple duties.  
A Champion: Dark blue sash (unless a higher one is earned) with a hem of whatever color they feel s/he can be trusted with, alternating with gold if he's also a professional sadist.

The hems, basically, don't actually denote rank, they're informational.

 **Marrisah** : of Aristal, Female, Musician, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Member of the Free Spirits band.

 **Martina Queensblood (The Queen)** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Female, Merchant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Dom and Alpha. The Queen's got the place down at the end," he added with a nod towards the larger condo at the end of the corridor. Her Pack doesn't live with her full time. Lover is a cousin of Felina's; the Queen isn't Enforcer (neither's the cousin), but she owns a couple of modestly successful clubs. The Claw and Fang is one of the Queen's clubs, a local favorite since her neighbors get in free. Combination S&M club and swinger's club. Rock and Jake both probably know of it, though not its status as a favorite at the complex.

 **Mary** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tony's Pilot

 **Mary Nailobo** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Female, green eyes, Philodox, Fandom: Were, Clan Nailobo, Senior Philodox. Elder. AKA Firewall

 **Matark** : Xanith (Snow Leopard) of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, ranking priest of Eshik and Marka in MKC, along with Emiss.

 **Maxwell Steele** : Kat of Aristal, Male, brown fur, Artist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, a fairly unexceptional artist who doesn't fully recognize his potential yet. A candidate for Eshik and Marka, along with Karetha Long and Rock Furlong.

 **May** : Kat of Aristal, Female, tabby, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Mayrie and Thomas Furlong. Is developing an interest in design work. Jets, cars, bikes; she's actually quite good at drawing them. She's fascinated with guns and knives, which I'm trying to not encourage. Involved in Lacrosse, girl's wrestling, Kit Scouts. AP Math and Science, and involved with Future Engineers of the World (FEW). Best friend is Cathie. Goes to Silversong Middle School (8th grade).

 **Mayrie** : Kat of Aristal, Female, tabby, red hair, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mother of 3, Chance's HS girlfriend, ex-wife of Thomas Furlong (Chance's older brother).

 **Mazur** : Human of Earth, Female, Military, Fandom: None, Rear Admiral Upper Half. Commander of the TSS Shiva

 **McCloud** : Human of Earth, Male, white, Military, Fandom: None, Master Sergeant (Marine), Comms officer of the TSS Poseidon

 **Mece** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. The chief's youngest wife

 **Meg Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance's mother

 **Megan Treyo** : Kat of Aristal, Female, brown-on-red tabby, Psychiatrist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 35, slender build. Psychiatrist, Chance's unofficial counselor. Not an Enforcer shrink, and quite happy to leave the office behind unless a friend _needs_ her help. Friend of Chance's dating back to his brief stint as a beat cop after the military, she was one of the backups to his counselor for a while after he got out of Lothos, but has since gone on to be friends, and eventually friends with benefits. They have no official professional relationship anymore, and hadn't for years when Chance listed her as his official next-of-kin. She's probably the fem who's closest to Chance.

 **Meune** : Xanith (Jungle Cat) of Aristal, Female, Jungle Cat, Fandom: SWAT Kats, the girl Jake bred while in Tambron.

 **Mi'ku, Lady** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. Queen Sha'nae's sister 

**Michael Richardson** : Kat of Aristal, Male, dark brown tabby, hazel eyes, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Athletic. Jake Clawson's new ID after he became a digital being. Form is a hologram.

 **Michael Rockford** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Black and white (Tuxedo), Archeologist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Assistant to Dr. Sinian in the Katsylyan did that produced the Grimoire Apell. Young.

 **Midnight Raven** : Kat of Aristal, Female, inky black, brown eyes, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake's first girlfriend, his big sister in all but blood and the closest person to him. 

The earrings Chance gave her at their wedding: Gold for the most precious thing, silver to show off your fur, five stones for the size of the litter we wish to have. A diamond for clarity, a ruby for our blood holding true, a jade cat's head for peace within our home, a sapphire to protect us from pain and a topaz to aid you in bearing and caring for our family. This is the symbol I offer you for our union."

She gave him "A starburst for the strength of your fire and the many points of your life," she began quietly. "Obsidian and gold yin-yang at its center for us. A ruby for protection of body, amethyst for protection of mind, jade for protection in life, topaz for protection from evil, sardonyx for protection against crime, and an opal to intensify the feelings you already have.

 **Mikala** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Third ranking priest of Tamorl in MKC. Wolf, M. 48 (human equivalent), gray-furred Wolf with numerous scars from his training/studies (a common factor among them). 

**Mike Cranston** : Kantin (Cocker Spaniel) of Aristal, Male, white and tan, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pure sub. Joe and Shanisha's mate.

 **Mike Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance's cousin, young

 **Mike Renard** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Brown-and-black tabby, Agent, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Agent of Warehouse 13. 34. Former Sayden Bay detective, he was hired to work for the Archive after they recognized his intuitive abilities. Given he was having trouble with some of the local families, he wasn't exactly resistant to a career change.

 **Mike Thompson** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Black and white (Tuxedo), Fandom: SWAT Kats, 30, recruiter and head of HR for a small start-up that focuses on stunt and pleasure planes.

 **Mike Waters** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Brown tabby, Reporter, Fandom: SWAT Kats, from the collage paper.

 **Milena Stewart** : Xanith (Panther) of Aristal, Female, black, Manager, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 45. mid-level Engineering manager for Pumadyne. Met Ulysses Feral at one of the various functions the company holds that he's expected to be at, the two of them hit it off and have been dating for a couple weeks when we hit the point in his part of things that things go downhill.

 **Mindy Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance's sister. 5 years younger than him.

 **Mirix Killheart** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, white with black chest, Blue eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Commando. Killheart pack beta

 **Misha Granwood** : Kat (Burmese) of Aristal, Female, Sable Burmese, Spy, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 34. working for Dark Kat (as Dhiren Natiwishia) as an Enforcer mole. Jake's new secretary; the last one quit recently to spend more time with her family (actual reason).

 **Mishia** : Xanith (Margay) of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Laykat Healer of Halikar.

 **Mitch** : Kat of Aristal, Male, tabby, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Mayrie and Thomas Furlong. (M 13) likes sports, particularly football and rugby, and avoiding school. Video games, swimming, track, javelin, hiking. Goes to Silversong Middle School (7th grade). Gay

 **Mokra** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Goddess of Passion

 **Morin** : Dracon of Draconea, Male, wine-red, Royal, Fandom: None, Prince. Fascinated by small furry males

 **Murin** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Lyris, Male, white-furred Persian.

 **Mylaya** : Xanith (Ocelot) of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Halikar. Carried the Champion's litter

 **Nameless Lord, The** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Mage, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A dark wizard that was unmade to end his conquest of the Sayden Bay region.

 **Nameless One, The** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Kulfaux after He was unmade.

 **Naul** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Male, Servant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. Palace servant 

**Nemari** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Berdache, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. A berdache in Amanda's father's village. Tro-en-na's first wife.

 **Nemisha** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's youngest wife in story 9.

 **Netsheer** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Male, Ahroun, Fandom: Were, Clan Nailobo. Human name: Oren Nailobo

 **Ni Quin** : Xanith (Ocelot) of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priestess-Healer of Halikar. Young, feisty and strong in her craft.

 **Nick Bali** : Xanith (Cheetah-Kat) of Aristal, Male, King Cheetah/Chocolate Burmese, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, In his 90's (equivalent of 40). A bounty hunter former Enforcer that has kept in contact with Janet Mercer over the years since he left the Enforcers.

 **Night Raven** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Daughter by Arba Amash and Bastet's Champion. To be Kul's mate.

 **Niteesh** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Seneschal, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's truchsess in Tusandrin

 **Nomoen** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Male, Pet, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. Palace pet 

**Nulaa** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Probability, Female

 **O'Malley** : Kat of Aristal, red-and-orange tabby, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pilot. Black Knight.

 **Oren Nailobo** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Male, Ahroun, Fandom: Were, Clan Nailobo. AKA Netsheer

 **Oris Shearwater** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, First Protector of Vuf in MegaKat City. Black tom around 150. Fit, strong, Batman-like. 

**Owl-eyes** : Kantin (Spotted Hyena) of Aristal, Male, Slave, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. 24. Fairly new bed-slave of Chief Pazuquista's; prefers females, but isn't exclusive to them. Less submissive with males than fems, but he's learning. Seriously enjoys being penetrated, though that's something he doesn't get the chance for with fems too much these days.

 **Pace** : Human of Earth, Male, African, Military, Fandom: None, Admiral. Commander of the TSS Steuerung

 **Paladin** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call for Joan Ritter

 **Panna** : Xanith (Panther) of Aristal, Female, black, Merchant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Father raises fighting dogs; she is out to expand their stock into racers.

 **Patches** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black-haired piebald, Slave, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Slave that served Rock.

 **Patomic** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tamorl's Tower Resident. Priest of Tamoral. Female Serval healer.

 **Patrik Celest** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black and white, crystal blue eyes, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Effeminate, often the lover of Jake Clawson

 **Pazuquista Mitsel-eman** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Chief of his tribe and Amanda's father.

 **Pendergast** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pilot in MegaWar 2. Lt.

 **Pendrick** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Chef, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Shannon Gryas' personal chef.

 **Peter** : Animal (dog) of Aristal, Male, Fandom: None, One of Jake and Sondra's dogs in Power Games.

 **Phoolendu** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's kitten BKK killed, 5 years old.

 **Pink Lynx** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call Sign for Jessica Snubtail

 **Pratja** : Animal (dog) of Aristal, Female, Fandom: None, One of Jake and Sondra's dogs in Power Games.

 **Prefect Atelia** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Governor of the Veldt boarder province that first greets Jake and co.

 **Princess** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call sign for Amanda Feathertail

 **Psitrek** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Male, Blond, dark-skinned Hispanic, blue eyes, Tactician, Fandom: Were, Clan Howle Island. Medium build with the most out-of-place piercing blue eyes and a relaxed, friendly manner. lead tactician on Howle Island.

 **Quinton Vidon** : Xanith (Lion) of Aristal, Male, tan with black mane, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Commander of the Enforcers during MW2. Hard-nosed practical tactician, and like Ulysses, not the best at politics. He is, however, exactly what MKC needs to win the war. No fear of making hard choices, and an exceptional ability to read people and their abilities. A large black-maned Lion.

 **R'ars Rom'os** : Kantin (Andrewsarchus) of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mate of A'zay Rom'os and K'dar Rom'os

 **Raal** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Force, Male

 **Rachael Summers** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Calico, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 28. Her girlfriend's (Jenny Reed) a patrol Enforcer

 **Rail** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black, green eyes, SpecOps, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Bull's SpecOps team, built like a tank, a darkly seductive voice

 **Raman Firewalker** : Kantin (Jackal) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost.

 **Ramel, Dr.** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Instructor, Fandom: SWAT Kats, One of Jake's teachers

 **Ramsey** : Human of Earth, Male, white, Military, Fandom: None, Lieutenant, Comms officer of the TSS Steuerung. English

 **Randal Queensblood** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Martina's Alpha male

 **Randi Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Merchant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Audrey Furlong and Leon (litter 5). Chance Furlong's younger sister. Collage degree in Business

 **Randlin** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Small arms engineer, tenured, considered a stuck up jerk stuck 20+ years in the past

 **Rapentap** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Thief of Innocence. Minor deity, fills the 'boogiekat' role in many ways. Legend has it that he was a slaver who specialize in children, was slain by his merchandise and ascended to power when after making a bargain with the Demon's predecessor; he would steal the innocence and (eventually) souls of children, bringing them to his Master. Eventually gained power of his own, though he lost a vast amount of it after the Champions started up (he works better in person than through catspaws, generally). The BKK (AKA Doug Berten) is the closest he's ever come to having a Champion of his own. He wasn't, but he was a devoted follower of the exceedingly minor deity (which is one of the reasons DK gets in - BKK's insisting on a proper priest, and DK's the only person who'll fess up to qualifying.)

 **Rapier (Robert) Stagg** : Kantin (Alsatian) of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Member of the casually wealthy with an interest in archaeology and Abi Sinian. Flirting womanizer who tends to go younger and prettier than Abi, but has flirted with her for years. Working for DK, sort of.

 **Rarzyn** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Alpha God of Wolves (circa story time). A moderate in pretty much all ways, filling the needs of Wolves who have to live among other races without losing their identity, or being too threatening.

 **Rasha** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Male, Cheetah, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Ghede's sister's boyfriend.

 **Rashee Seriad** : Kat of Aristal, Female, golden tabby, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Homicide detective, then Omega analyst.

 **Raven** : Kat of Aristal, Male, cinnamon, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake Clawson's call sign in the Black Sun

 **Ray Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Audrey Furlong and Leon (litter 2). Chance Furlong's older brother. Dead? Into bad stuff

 **Rayna Chevrie** : Kat of Aristal, Female, calico, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Analyst

 **Recka Thomas** : Xanith (Panther) of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost. Minor psi ability, former second-in-command of SI until joining the Ghosts. 3rd-in-command of the Ghosts.

 **Red Cloud** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance Furlong's code name as a sniper in the Lothos Rebirth war.

 **Red Dawn** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call sign for Jamie Whitson

 **Red Dawn** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call of Jamie Whitson

 **Renzen** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black and white, Blue eyes, Slave, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Slave with fierce blue eyes that served Jake. Freed after the battle in story 2.

 **Rick** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Prostitute, Fandom: SWAT Kats, He ran away from home after a fight with his parents over his boyfriend, a tom with a record and a 'nip habit _his_ parents studiously pretend doesn't exist. However, they're not so blind that they'll have his younger beau shacking up with him in their basement and end up getting him in the same boat.

 **Rico Muris** : Loup Maru of Haleoth, Male, black, Enforcer, Fandom: Biker Mice from Mars, Resident of Aristal. Enforcer in 2073 

**Rivera** : Human of Earth, Female, white, Military, Fandom: None, Captain, Comms officer of the TSS Defiance

 **Robin Young** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Male, Cheetah, Instructor, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Stacy Young's brother and roommate. Special Ed teacher

 **Rock** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black and white tuxedo , SpecOps, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Bull's SpecOps team

 **Rod Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Poli-Sci, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Audrey Furlong and Leon (litter 4). Chance Furlong's younger brother. Out of country

 **Rumble** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call sign for Kathie Firetail

 **Ryan Black** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 

**Ryan Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Female, brown on brown tabby with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, Artist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Artist of some renown. Tezla Clawson's mother

 **Sadi** : Kat (Burmese) of Aristal, Female, Chocolate Burmese, hazel eyes, Nurse, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jienhue Young's primary nurse at Serenity Thorn.

 **Sadrula** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Storm Mistress. Minor goddess, though potent in her way.

 **Salila** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's daughter (13) who witnessed the attacks

 **Saljar** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Son by Arba Amash and Ku'mid. Killed by Kul in Power Games 10

 **Salyst, Lady** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, First Protector of Vuf of Aristal. Female fire point Siamese in her late 100's. Still very alert and fit.

 **Sam Longclaw** : Kat of Aristal, Male, medium brown, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Medium build tom. Friend and co-worker of the real Janet Mercer post-rebirth. Favoite meal: cheeseburger with all sorts of condiments, a pile of fries liberally sprinkled with pepper, a small bowl of vinegar and a large mug of spiced chocolate coffee. First wife: Jenefer (kits: Kim and Grace). Second wife: Tammy (kits: Zaril, Faith and William). 3 daughters, 2 sons, mothers have custody.

 **Sam Neillson** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black with dark steel-gray stripes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Gunner. Gay. Wingwalker before the war. Call of Jumper when he did it to claim and enemy fighter after his pilot and plane were shot up in his first battle.

 **Samantha Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Female, rust-brown fur, thick tabby stripes in black, long chocolate brown hair, green eyes, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake Clawson's younger sister. high-pitched voice. Sire: MMA champion, now brain damaged.

 **Sandra Greendale** : Human of Earth, Female, Researcher, Fandom: None, Mech-phile. Spent her life observing and recording the kindling, gestation and first vorn of a new Cybertronian life post-war.

 **Sandy Billins** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Nurse, Fandom: SWAT Kats, In MW2

 **Sandy Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Audrey Furlong and Leon (litter 5). Chance Furlong's younger sister.

 **Sandy Nailobo** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Female, Theurge, Fandom: Were, Clan Nailobo. USMC 1st Lieutenant. System integration/research specialist in NEST. Young and playful, though well able to hold to military discipline when needed. Fur: thick dark chocolate, black and cream. brown eyes 

**Sandy Ressu** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Sniper.   
(nude) <http://www.furaffinity.net/view/2406997/>

**Sara** : AI of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The AI build for Jake Clawson's hanger by SkyTech industries to take care of him. 

**Sara** : Kat of Aristal, Female, burgundy on black tabby. Long, dark red hair, a black tail, green, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Shapely with bright eyes. Sara the AI's holoform

 **Sara Longfur** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Zookeeper, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Zoo assistant animal (parrots) in The Aristal Garden, the finest zoo-park in MegaKat City.

 **Sarshanti** : Kat of Aristal, Female, fiery red, Veterinarian, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 

**Sash Taliin** : Kantin (Saluki) of Aristal, Female, steel gray, Blue eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Feral's long-time lover from 10 to 20 years ago. Dead. She flew home for a month-long holy time and the plane crashed. No one really to blame, it was just one of those tragedies.

 **Sasha** : Animal (dog) of Aristal, Female, Fandom: None, Jake and Sondra's lead dog in Power Games. One of a dozen or so.

 **Sashari** : Xanith (Lion) of Aristal, Female, Tan, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, SI Detective. mystic, weak Psi, part of SI. Taelyn trained.

 **Sassha** : of Aristal, Female, Musician, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Member of the Free Spirits band.

 **Sceline Rathea** : Kat of Aristal, Female, orange tabby, Instructor, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Marrat's magic instructor.

 **Scira Ressu** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Sandy Sessu and Chance Furlong

 **Scout Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance's cousin, young

 **Sechena Jagrati** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Tigress, ancient and hunched over with a carved walking stick with protective wards on it. All but gray with age, and with definite inherent power to the psis. The general attitude towards her is fearful reverence, both for her power and her great age.

 **Sefra Nightwind** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Female, Cheetah, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Ghede's sister

 **Sera Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake's mother's mother's sister's daughter.

 **Seyra Killheart** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Female, black and gray, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Commando. Killheart pack beta

 **Sha'nae, Queen** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. 

**Shadow** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black-on-grey tabby, SpecOps, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Bull's SpecOps team, thief, Lucky's adoptive twin

 **Shakela** : Mer creature (Shark-Kat) of Aristal, Female, Red hair, Fandom: SWAT Kats, From Jake's nightmare in Power Games story 9.

 **Shando** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Lawgiver

 **Shanisha Cranston** : Xanith (Jaguarundi) of Aristal, Female, red-phase Jaguarundi, Fandom: SWAT Kats, AKA 'Nisha. Joe and Mike's mate. Switch.

 **Shannon Gryas** : Kat of Aristal, Male, dark orange on light orange tabby, Merchant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 34 (about Tanner's age). the CEO and founder of Karidin Sportswear, a locally successful outdoor clothing wear company (rather like Columbia Sportswear 20 years ago -- one of the founders of the industry). While he is easily a multi-millionaire, he is by no means one of the big boys in town. His primary home is a log cabin mansion named Green Hearth. Tanner's boyfriend.

 **Shark** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call sign for Tanner Evans

 **ShatterCoil** : Kantin (Hyaenodon) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Ku'mid E'gra's call sign

 **Sheena Carew** : Kat of Aristal, Female, fluffy, white, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Submissive, likes pain and blood-play, just curious enough to get herself into trouble. Maxwell Steele's first kill.

 **Sheliel** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Goddess of War. A regal Lioness.

 **Shelyn Tetradyne** : Hyena of Aristal, Female, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Ruler of the Balan Region

 **Shirley Brown** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Missing child Lindin Derlon helped find earlier in her career, she got the interview afterwards.

 **Silk** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost. long, glossy black hair that gave her the callname

 **Silvertip** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Lead mechanic for the Black Knights squad.

 **Simard** : Human of Earth, Male, Military, Fandom: None, Vice Admiral. Commander of the TSS Retribution

 **SkyDancer** : Kat of Aristal, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Aerospace genius, R&D, friend of Jake Clawson

 **Slaine Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A cousin of Ryan Clawson

 **Snake Eyes** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call Sign for Colin Black

 **Snake Eyes** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call sign for Colin Black

 **Solar** : Animal (Greater Svovel) of ?, Male, Fandom: None, The smaller one that's more golden and less territorial. males of their kind are the gatherers and chick-tenders

 **Sondra Evine** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake's mountain rescuer in the ch 9 dream.

 **Stacy Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, chocolate on ocher tabby, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Gunner. Pilot: Colin Black. Call: Chocolate. Jet: Black Kat. A distant cousin of Chance, and definitely has the family looks, though she's a brown tabby with black stripes. She has kits; girlfriend's the biological mother by a surrogate father, one of the Furlong toms who was interested in her and willing to sire kits for his cousin.

 **Stacy Young** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Herm, Cheetah, short white hair, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Thermodynamics and material scientist, R&D. Sometimes love interest of Jake Clawson. Displays as female.

 **Stan Wieth** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Classic Tiger, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Greg's current boyfriend. Very wealthy

 **Starcatcher** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Female, silver, blue eyes, Theurge, Fandom: Were, Clan Nailobo, Senior Theurge. a woman well into her senior years, her hair silver but her blue eyes glittered with life and wisdom. Human name: Willow Nailobo

 **StarFire** : Dracon of Draconea, Female, Golden, Royal, Fandom: None, Queen of the Dracons

 **Stephen Whitestar** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, white, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, definite 'Norwegian' accent

 **Stewart** : Human of Earth, Male, Military, Fandom: None, Rear Admiral Upper Half. Commander of the TSS Hawking

 **Striker** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Call sign for Willow Greanra

 **Sudu** : Animal (bird) of Aristal, Male, Fandom: None, A Greater Jurada, a blue and green parrot x3 the size of a macaw some think might be sentient, or nearly so. Name means 'Beautiful Shadow'.

 **Sulma, Queen** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Hyena Mother-goddess.

 **Sulrisma** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, the Earth Goddess of Truchsess

 **Sunclaw** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Captain in MW2. Invented the parachute and paratrooper after talking to Jake.

 **Suncrest WyFy** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Female, dark hair, tanned , Manager, Fandom: Were, Clan Howle Island. Head of Research and Development and Howle Island.

 **Sundance** : Kat of Aristal, Male, chocolate on tan tabby, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Chance Furlong's call sign in the Black Sun

 **Sunstalker** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Zach's older son. 12 in Power Games story 13.

 **Swift Wind** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Cheetah that interrogated Ghede in Power Games 2. By story 9 he has transferred to the Anti-Omega unit. The interrogator that dealt with the Cheetah from the scorpion ship.

 **Syrin** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Dark , Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost.

 **Tabby Montrose** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Calico, Reporter, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tabloid reporter with a grating voice. Considers herself far more of a rebel and crusader than she really is.

 **Taecin** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Lady of Death. An ebon-furred shekat with charcoal stripes, black eyes and sable-brown hair/tail.

 **Taelon Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A cousin of Ryan Clawson

 **Tagira** : Itarian of ?, Female, dark brown with muted green, tan and blue fur and feathers, brown eyes, Warrior, Fandom: Transformers, Partner of Dáin'Domh. Explorer. Very good with traps.

 **Taloas** : Animal (bird) of Aristal, Male, brown, black eyes, Fandom: None, The temple golden hawk for one of Halikar's temples in MKC.

 **Talos** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priestess of Taecin. Pale platinum blond, regal, of Siamese extraction.

 **Tami** : Loup Maru of Haleoth, Female, Piebald with gray tiger-like stripes, Fandom: Biker Mice from Mars, Resident of Aristal. mute, technology specialist 

**Tammel Us-sha-kem** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. a 50-something Karalanol woman who flew with them when Zach visited Amanda's homeland.

 **Tammy** : Kantin (Striped Hyena) of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pilot. A Black Knight

 **Tammy Tanner** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Creamy tan and white, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Zach's mother. An older shekat

 **Tamorl** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Primordal. Primordal. God of pain and rebirth. Panther, his formal, crimson robe and armor gleaming and bristling with short spines and blades. Not well known at all outside the S&M community where his pain aspect is respected. The highest rite his followers perform involves torturing someone to death over about a week. If this person is worthy, they are reborn physically and mentally perfect by the hand of Tamorl. The call is every five years + special conditions.

 **Tanish, Lord** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. A male Tiger beholden to Shier Khan, Phoolendu's betrothed.

 **Tanna** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tamorl's Tower Resident. Tigress, nobody's entirely sure how old she is, let alone her, but estimates range from 400 to jokes that she's as old as the Temple, which isn't entirely out of the question. While not eternally young, each year lends credence to the rumors that she'll live forever.

In actuality, she's a mortal lover of Tamorl's whose life has been extended to unnatural levels by his power within the Temple. It's also the reason she hasn't left it in centuries; she knows that if she leaves she risks dying permanently, and while she doesn't mind she doesn't feel it's her time just yet.

Much of her body (teeth, claws, several bones and organs) have been replaced with artificial replacements over the decades, some magical some mundane. Her teeth are the most notable example, and aren't traditional false teeth, but actually fastened directly into her jawbone.

 **Tanner Evans** : Kat of Aristal, Male, tan with red stripes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pilot. Major. Call: Shark. Partner of Kathie 'Rumble' Firetail. Jet: Black Eagle. Team: Black Knights. Boyfriend: Shannon Gryas

 **Tari** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The pack-based Kantin Mother-Goddess

 **Tasila** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Caracal, gold eyes, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. Daughter of Xialia. Works with the MKC Enforcers for Lost Day events. 

**Tedi** : Kantin (Maned Wolf) of Aristal, Male, Maned Wolf, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, From Diqui. Father was Jake Clawson-level brilliant

 **Tedine Feral** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Lieutenant Commander. Commander of Quatermass Island during MegaWar 2.

 **Telia** : Kat (Balinese) of Aristal, Female, cream Balinese with dark chocolate points and face, Blue eyes, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priestess of Bastet in Veldt

 **Tempus** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Time, Male

 **Ten** : Kat (Siamese) of Aristal, Female, Pilot, Fandom: SWAT Kats, General in Xenquii Air Force. Among the best pilots in the world. 

**Tenoic** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, God of advanced technology.

 **Terin SandClaw** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Beat cop who went commando.

 **Terin SandClaw** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Beat cop who went commando. Classmate of Jake and Chance.

 **Terra** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost.

 **Terrin Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Merchant, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Owner of Furlong Firearms and Enforcer Surplus. Known throughout the city's bounty hunter, P.I. and Enforcer population for its quality supplies and fair prices, and a not-so-quiet policy of not selling to a known criminal.

 **Terry MacLoud** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Male, long raven-black hair, Native American, Warrior, Fandom: Were, Clan Howle Island. Muscular Native American, his long raven-black hair pulled into a ponytail, a light tan suit designed for mobility and dark shades hiding his eyes. Chief of Security for Howle Island.

 **Tezla Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Female, rich caramel with fine lighter cinnamon stripes, auburn hair, hazel eyes, Head Rocket Scientist at MASA, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Jake Clawson's mother (that he gets along with).

 **Tham** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, General during some of the uprisings, he went _way_ beyond the pale in putting down the locals through the use of rape and murder as well as more traditional means. It's obscure, denied by the Xenquii Empire (though they probably executed the General who did it), and only known because there were survivors from the area who still remember the 'pretty dragons' who were treated similarly to Yolanda and other, subsequent victims. They don't talk about it often; beyond the normal reasons, Tham (even after his death) is rarely talked about; he had a reputation for (depending on source) having powerful demons at his service or being one himself.

Power Games note: While the 'paralyzed with a skewer' part is ringing some bells, I'm getting more details. In part, the werewolf is drawing on both Zach's memories of watching fashi naga prepared, and on those memories being linked to a war criminal out of Imperial territory. Zach's heard about it because he made the subject a point of interest after losing his friends in related atrocities, but it was a while ago and he doesn't keep it right on the tip of his tongue normally. SCU probably wouldn't have, certainly wouldn't have it on the records anywhere.

 **The Wyld Lord** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Patron of beasts and hunters. Primarily honored by certain Katsylyan families and particularly old-fashioned Wolf kantin, the Wyld Lord takes the form of a massive dire wolf. Worship largely stamped out during the end-days of the Katsylyans, helped by the general disdain for the 'uncivilized' practices of his worshippers that most outsiders had. The Wilding Tome was kept mostly as a guidebook for people who were trying to find them at first, then as a historical relic after that. His main focus and claim to fame was a blurring of the lines between person and animal, whether through lycanthropy, mating practices, or granting intelligence to beasts.

Being primarily lupine in nature, he's *very* tied to old-time Alpha patterns of behavior, and to following social rules (such as pacts made with worshippers, for example), albeit not always *modern* social rules. Pack behavior and mentality is very strong among his followers.

Tidbits I'm getting: First off, the last line translates in Katsylyan to 'We seal the powerful oath.'

Second, the spell really isn't *meant* to create an uncontrollable werewolf. However, Zach is *so* not the caliber of person meant to be casting it. It's meant to be cast by the Alpha (or potential Alpha) of a group beset by vicious enemies that even he can't handle, not by somebody who's a second-rate Beta if you're being generous. The spirits he's invoking are simply more than he can control, and they'll take advantage of it. The counterspell he'll eventually work is part counterspell, part self-exorcism.

Third, while I don't think the Wyld Lord rates being called a God these days (if so, *certainly* not one of the Big Guys involved in the 'game'), during the time when he would have been, Zach would have just sworn himself, and his future 'pack,' into service. Another part of the reason that he can't entirely shake the 'curse' he just adopted later.)

In the Contest, he typically stands with other Kantin Gods, probably viewed in much the same way you might view an old, skillful patriarch; slightly embarrassing in some situations, but you have to respect him for still being strong, in personality and mind if not necessarily in body.

With the Kantin in general... being a follower of his is kind of like being a die-hard Asatruist. Racial supremacist issues aside (they're not too common), you're talking about somebody who, not too long ago, would have been conducting blood sacrifices and mating with four-legged wolves on a fairly common basis. The rumor is that they still do, and that doesn't fly too well in the city.

> Is he missing his old standing, or is he content to be a bit player?

Well, he's not thrilled with it, but he prefers how it lets him stick mostly to the wilds.

From what I'm getting, he also doesn't view it as having lost all that much power - just power in the conventional sense. Getting something to the effect of "Bastet, Halikar, and the others may rule over the two-legged people, but those who walk on all fours, those who hunt, worship me more than ever. The family dog who goes feral, the swarm of rats who feast on those unfortunate enough to be lost in their sewer realm, the cat who leaves his home to hunt at night - these are my children now, and they are more numerous by far than the two-legged ones."

Not that he's going to pass up a chance to get a two-legged follower, particularly one who'll come to him in the old ways, rather than trying to water them down.

Wyld Lord 'fails' to fill the needs of modern Wolves primarily because he adheres to the oldest traditions and ways they had. Right and wrong are, in many ways, concepts that he pre-dates. 

**Thera Jameson** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Female, dark hair, light skin, hazel eyes, Philodox, Fandom: Were, Clan Howle Island. Top-ranked diplomat and trained extensively for first contact of the Howle Island Institute. dark hair done up in a bun, light skin, hazel eyes, late 30's.

 **Thom** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Male, Fandom: Were, Clan Howle Island. Howle Island personnel

 **Thomas Feral** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Captain. Gunner

 **Thomas Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Oil Rig worker, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Audrey Furlong and Leon (litter 1). Chance Furlong's oldest brother

 **Thomas Rourke** : Xanith (Panther-Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Designer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Freelance designer. He _does_ have some actual designs out there too. Dark Kat alias.

 **Thordunn** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Tyrant. God of Law

 **Tiger** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Nickname for Chance Furlong

 **Tim Blackwell** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Donald Rickerdson's partner

 **Timber Winterlight** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, white, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Prison Guard.

 **Tina Jensen** : Kat of Aristal, Female, black-on-brown mackerel tabby, dark chocolate brown hair (Velma cut), golden eyes, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A little bit shorter than Anne with a _bit_ of pudge on her, very snuggly, likes taking as well as giving with a strap-on, and game for trying just about anything at least once. I have a feeling she's the one who came on to Anne at first, probably during a date of Anne's that was _not_ going well. Unlike Zach's first girlfriend (Amy), she's definitely confident (as you'd pretty much have to be, to date somebody like Anne). She works in corporate at the station. I definitely get the feeling they knew each other through work before they started dating.

 **Tinder Killheart** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, tri-colored red, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Commando. Killheart pack beta

 **Toama** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Female, Albino, red, Priest, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priestess of Izaris, Detective in SI.

 **Toama** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Female, Albino, red, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priestess of Izaris, Detective in SI.

 **Toby Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Artist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, M, 78. Middle-aged hippie, still pretty much a hippie. Artist, part-time professor at MKU, married to Dr. Tabitha Andrews (full-time professor of the arts). They have two surviving kits, and a newborn grandkit (whose father is in Enforcer Academy, Toby Jr., and who looks up to Chance as something of a hero - probably going to be a bright spot in the gathering.)

 **Toby Moring** : Xanith (Cheetah) of Aristal, Male, gold eyes, Artist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Playing in the dance scene. Art student

 **Tod Bermen** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Chocolate brown tabby, bright orange eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, SI detective and MMA master.

 **Tol-Na** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priest of Rarzyn. Wolf

 **Tommy Vercetti** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Male, Artist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Artist in school when Jake was. Introduced Jake to Rock at a painting sitting.

 **Tony** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Mary's Gunner

 **Touches-the-Sky** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Zach's younger son. 8 in Power Games story 13.

 **Tracy Verem** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Bartender, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Knew Jake Clawson in collage

 **Travaria, Queen** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The name for Bastet in Traveris

 **Trilochana** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Female, rich flame-colored, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Elder, empath

 **Trina** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Caren Valech's girlfriend

 **Tro-en-na Us-sha-kem** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Nemari's husband, Tammel's oldest surviving son.

 **Tryce Sharten** : Kat of Aristal, Male, black on black tabby, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Captain. Head of a Special Ops team. Part Panther, part tabby.

 **Tunoe** : Kat of Aristal, Male, gray tabby, Seneschal, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. Chief Pazuquista seneschal. Lean 

**Tuu** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, God of Stasis

 **Tyassa** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Goddess of Art. Fahik and Izaris' daughter.

 **Tyler Furlong** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Child of Audrey Furlong and Leon (litter 5). Chance Furlong's younger sister.

 **Vager** : Kantin (Hyena) of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, 

**Vaiel Pomistrom** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, brilliant aerospace engineer/inventor 

**Vale** : Kat (Siamese) of Aristal, Male, cream with black tips, blue eyes, SpecOps, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Bull's SpecOps team. Jake-level brilliant and educated. Mechanics, Electronics, Aeronautics, Criminology, History, Archeology, Genetics, Martial Arts, Computers and more

 **Valspar Clawson** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A cousin of Ryan Clawson

 **Vance** : Xanith (Panther) of Aristal, Male, black, gold, bouncer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Works at Beachfront

 **Vanessa "Nessie" Guila** : Kantin (Fox) of Aristal, Female, Model, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Sister and lover of Mark Guila. 16 in Power Games story 10 when Rock suggested him as a lover for Callie. Kit/Red Fox mix, they've got just enough red in the tan that they both practically glow when the light's right. Folks threw them out when they discovered the incestuous affair. She's back in high school now that they don't both have to work to eat.

 **Vasuman (born of fire)** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Noble from Tusandrin that Shier Khan executes in Power Games story 9. He killed a daughter and her lower-caste husband for marrying against his wishes. While legal under the general rules and when Vasuman was raised, Shier has expressly forbid such actions.

 **Vechent** : Xanith (Panther) of Aristal, Male, Pilot, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Lieutenant in the Tusandrin Air Force. Among the best pilots in the world. 

**Veliece** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, mother-goddess of the more solitary Kantin breeds

 **Vern Shadow-striped** : Kat of Aristal, Male, dark brown tabby, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Rock's father.

 **Viel** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Caracal, gold eyes, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. Cousin of Xialia. had Jake (when he was a pet for a Traveris noble).

 **Vince** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A Ghost.

 **Vince Morrone-Tanner** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Zach's Dad #1

 **Vosh Nemi** : Xanith (Ocelot) of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Priest of Halikar.

 **Vuf** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Protector of the Poor

 **Wave Runner of Culten's Reef** : Aquusian of Aquu, Male, Explorer, Fandom: None, An explorer with a Myradi. Known forms:  
Aquusian (male seahorse, native form)  
Aquusian (female)  
Traxian warbeast (male)  
Aquian (male)  
Aquian (female)  
Martian Mouse (male, heavily muscled, chocolate fur, grey eyes and brown antennae tips)  
Martian Mouse (female, white and tan, blue eyes)  
Human (male, dark hair, olive skin, brown eyes)  
Human (male, Black)  
Human (female, Asian)  
Human (female, Irish)  
Theus (black lizard, male)  
Theus (silver stripes on black, female)  
Gryphon (male, white gyrfalcon)  
Hyperspace Shadowcat (male, 4-legged displacer beast)  
Kat (black female)  
Kat (black male)  
Kat (Silver classic tabby male)  
Kat (slender cinnamon on caramel tabby male, gold eyes)  
Anubian Jackal (female)  
Cheetah, albino (female)  
Wolf, tri-tone (male)  
Creepling  
Giant Bacteria Monster (immune to electricity)

 **Wavesinger** : Human (Garou) of Earth, Male, dark skin and darker hair, Fandom: Were, Don (leader) of the Nailobo clan. a male with dark skin and darker hair cut short

 **Wildfire** : Human (Garou) of Aristal, Male, Warrior, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Clan Howle Island. AKA Julian Jameson

 **Willow Greanra** : Xanith (Lion) of Aristal, Female, Nearly black tan, black hair, gold, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Pilot. Call: Striker. Amanda Feathertail's second pilot. Plane: Black Lightning. Squad: Black Knights. Leonine head, her long black hair in a multitude of tight brides that wound around each other to form an intricate pattern around her face and back of her skull.

 **Windis** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Lyris' high priest in MKC. M flame-point Siamese

 **Witherquick** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Pilot, Fandom: SWAT Kats, retired Lieutenant of MKC Enforcers (M Kat). Among the best pilots in the world. 

**Xalda** : Loup Maru of Haleoth, Female, black, Blue eyes, Warrior, Fandom: Biker Mice from Mars, Resident of Aristal. Older, shifter. Rico's mother 

**Xalina Tarus** : Kat of Aristal, Female, Priest, Fandom: SWAT Kats, High Priestess of Izaris. Stationed in MKC.

 **Xandi Carmel** : Kat of Aristal, Female, marmalade tabby, Fandom: SWAT Kats, A well-rounded female that Rock hired to help care for his folks while they recover.

 **Xax Killheart** : Kantin (Wolf) of Aristal, Male, black , Blue eyes, Enforcer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Captain, commando. Killheart pack alpha

 **Xialia** : Xanith (Caracal) of Aristal, Female, Caracal, gold eyes, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Traveris. Cousin to Viel. Works with the MKC Enforcers for Lost Day events.

 **Xylus** : Energy being of Aristal, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, God of Thieves. One of Dark Kat's backers in this cycle, but normally his Champion is one of the major crime lords of Sayden Bay, and vicious about making sure any other Champions in the area are taken out.

 **Yamar Saki** : Kat (Siamese) of Aristal, Male, Fire-Point Siamese, blue eyes, Body guard, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Alternate ID for Vale.

 **Yamka Cherasin** : Kat of Aristal, Female, chocolate brown with bronze highlights, Researcher, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Karalanol. 26. Got out of college and gone on to become a biochemist for Megakat Pharmaceuticals, translating Karalanol herbalism into modern medicines.

 **Yazri** : Xanith (Lion) of Aristal, Male, Engineer, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Aerospace genius, R&D, friend of Jake Clawson

 **Yevette Williams** : Human of Earth, Female, African, brown eyes, Warrior, Fandom: None, NEST soldier, African American, born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia. She is a sharp shooter, assertive, tough, masculine. They met when Bluestreak was training human snipers on exactly where they needed to hit the 'Cons to get through their armor.   
<http://nxxos.deviantart.com/art/On-Your-Knees-100063341>

**Yilmaz** : Human of Earth, Female, Asian, Military, Fandom: None, Vice Admiral. Commander of the TSS Unconquered

 **Yuvaraj** : Xanith (Tiger) of Aristal, Male, Noble, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Tusandrin. Shier Khan's first heir. Kitten BKK killed, 10 years old

 **Zach Tanner** : Kat of Aristal, Male, Orange tabby, Anthropologist, Fandom: SWAT Kats, Knew Jake Clawson in collage. Thin, reedy. 20, M. Anthropology major (philosophy minor) and life-long victim of the social ladder common to the educational system. Studies various religious beliefs, though he doesn't actively subscribe to them (not deep down, anyways.) He'd be 48 in Power Games story 12 and going by Walks-in-the-Past.  
He is living with the Karalanol; he and Eretha have had another daughter and a son in the same litter, and they did survive (I think Zach contacted Jake about getting a little extra 'insurance' from the Champion of Bastet). Later on, they had another boy, who proved to have some potential as a shaman. The older two kits have moved out; his daughter has married a tom from another tribe, his son is still with the tribe and has a wife and (very) young kittens of his own. The youngest of the kits is training with the tribe's healer.

 **Zephyr** : Animal (horse) of Aristal, Male, Dapple gray, Fandom: None, Arabian. Belongs to Xialia

 **Zhang** : Human of Earth, Female, Military, Fandom: None, Chief Warrant Officer 3, Comms officer of the TSS Retribution

 **Zyrax** : Energy being of Aristal, Male, God, Fandom: SWAT Kats, The Fearmonger. DK's true master in this particular scheme (though Mr. R is interested, to say the least), he's working through DK to create fear and anxiety in the populace. A much more powerful figure on the Demon's side.


End file.
